Crimson Love
by shy-Hina-chan
Summary: HidaHina. I'm aware it'll never happen... Oh well. Feel free to review :
1. Sweet Sixteen

Hinata's P.O.V.

"Kiba, Shino, this is… This is too nice of you! I can't thank you enough!" I said, staring at my teammates.

Kiba smiled at me, "It's nothin', really. Just a small party."

I looked from Kiba to Shino, to my friends at the party. Kiba's spiky, brown hair and dark eyes were so familiar. He had grown taller since our first years as shinobi of the leaf. He looked even taller as he stood beside me.

Shino was taller than Kiba was and stood silently, his face hidden.

"It's great to see everyone, huh?" I heard Naruto ask.

"N-Na-Naruto-Kun!" I stammered, blushing furiously.

Naruto failed to notice, "It's so great that everyone is here! Well… almost everyone…"

_Sasuke-Kun…When he left the village… we went off to try to bring him back… Poor Naruto-Kun... It probably bother's Naruto that they've gotten a new teammate…_

"I hear you got a new teammate… What's he like?" I asked.

"He's… hard to describe. You may get to meet him…" Naruto said sadly.

Naruto walked off, and Kiba and Shino looked at me.

"How does it feel to be sixteen?" Kiba asked.

"Not very different, actually," I laughed.

"Maybe we could-"

"Happy birthday, Hinata," Neji said, "Sorry to interrupt, Kiba."

"Its fine, I was just goin' to ask if we could do some group training later…" Kiba answered.

"Sounds good, then we'll get ramen," I smiled.

I woke up to the crash of thunder.

"Damn it, the weather's getting stormy!" Kiba muttered.

"Kiba, where are we?" I asked.

"Oh, you're awake," Kiba said, walking quickly.

It was then I realized he was carrying me. I felt raindrops on my face, they were cold and it was dark. I blushed slightly.

"Neji told me to take you to Kurenai-Sensei's when you passed out. You've been training a lot, right?" Kiba asked.

"Yes. Why did Neji tell you take me to Sensei's?" I asked.

Kurenai-Sensei was like my mom. She looked out for me and I wanted to be like her. She was always there, encouraging me. She and my teammates were the first people to believe in me.

"Guess he thought you would like to be with Kurenai-Sensei. He knows you pretty well, netter than the rest of your clan," Kiba said, stopping.

"Kiba, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It just… It's weird. He tried to kill you back in the chunin exams, back in that first year, but now it's like he cares about you more than he does anyone… He always seemed so..." Kiba stopped.

"Cold? He wasn't, his dad died in place of my father, for the sake of the clan. I never knew the story, but that was what fueled his anger. I don't blame him for hating the main branch, he has every right to hate us, we sentenced his father to death," I said, climbing off Kiba's back.

"He doesn't hate you; I don't think he ever hated you specifically. He just wanted Hiashi to feel his pain…" Kiba said.

"Really?"

Hidan's P.O.V.

"No way in hell am I going to find you a new member," I said.

"Hidan, he simply said he'd like you to. It'd be cheaper not to," Kakuzu said.

"Why the fuck do I have to do it anyway?" I muttered.

"I just said don't. Who cares what his reason was?" Kakuzu answered.

"Don't tell me what the hell to do, damn it," I snapped.

"If you do this, he wants you to look at either the leaf or the sand," I heard Deidara say from behind. "He wants to force the nine-tails to hunt down our new member."

"Who the hell asked you?" I spat.

Hinata's P.O.V.

Sensei opened the door and muttered something about catching a cold. Her wavy, black hair hung down around her shoulders and her red eyes expressed her concern. She was like a mother to me, always watching over me and believing in me.

"Kiba you can stay too, we have a mission in the morning, the three of us and Neji," she said.

""What about Shino?" Kiba asked.

"He has his own mission with his father. Now come on in, it's cold and you're soaked. Kiba take the spare room. Hinata, we'll stay in my room," Sensei said.

I changed in the spare room where I had clothes. I often stayed at Sensei's when we had missions early in the morning. I then headed into Sensei's room. Sensei's walked in soon after I had.

"Hinata, is something wrong?" Sensei asked.

"I want to be stronger… I want to prove… that I'm… That I'm as good as he is…" I said.

"Neji and you are different people, with different abilities. You've shown your strong, through your training. You have your own style, your own techniques. Besides, he's older and a jonin," Sensei told me.

"Kurenai-Sensei… Do you… Do you think Neji…" I trailed off.

"He's proud of you, I'm sure," Sensei smiled.

"He should have been born in the main branch, he deserves it. He's so… skilled," I admitted.

"Is that what you believe?"


	2. The Mission

Hinata's P.O.V.

I stretched and yawned, the sun was rising, the morning fresh. The ground was still wet from the storm from the night before. Neji had stopped by and spoken to Kurenai-Sensei. Now I was outside with him.

"Hinata, how about training before the mission? " Neji asked suddenly.

I nodded. It was rare for him to ask me to train with him, it made me wonder if something was going on. We walked in silence; I waited for him to say something.

"Did Kurenai explain the mission at all?" he asked.

"No, why?" I replied.

He stopped and looked at me, "We're off to the Sand Village. I had chosen the team, but Lady Hokage asked me to change it."

"O-Oh…Okay…" I said.

"It's now the two of us, Sakura, and Shikamaru," he said.

"Why?" I asked. I had been expecting to be left out.

"I have my reasons. Now any idea of our mission?" Neji asked.

"No, I mean the Kazekage is safe now… So what could it be?" I answered.

"A small village nearby has asked the leaf for help. They have some rogue ninja they need help handling," Neji explained.

"I-I see," I stammered.

I didn't feel ready for this mission, it seemed better for Kiba or Shino. Not me, why had Neji chosen me?

"Kiba says you can use rotation and the 64 palms now," Neji said.

"Y-Yes! I had to train a lot though, Nii-San. I-I mean Neji…" I said.

"That, and your own jutsu, impressive. I mean you were so shy and gentle," he said.

In all honesty, Neji was like a brother to me. He was acting different, less cold. I liked it. He was being honest, and I didn't seem to be bothering him.

"Hinata, don't let the clan cage you it has me. Do whatever makes you happy," Neji said.

"Will do, Neji," I answered, "Though I'm happy to try my best and just be me. Father's very impressed by you, and I just wanted him to notice me back then. Now, I have the confidence to follow my heart, thanks to you. In the chunin exams, you brought out a fierce determination I never knew I had. I have so much to thank you for, and I never blamed you for that day."

Neji looked at me, and I smiled.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I put my hatred of the main branch on you, and you didn't even know what happened, did you?" he said, avoiding my eyes.

His dark hair seemed to darken even more. I stepped in front of him, getting him to look at me, and smiled, "It's fine, really. Neji you're like a brother to me."

"So, that's what the 'Nii-San' thing was about," Neji said, smiling.

"I've got your back, Nii-San," I said.

My voice sound so much stronger than normal. I could feel confidence welling up inside me, pushing me forward.

"Same here."

Hidan's P.O.V.

_Damn Pein, deciding he w_ants a Hyuga_ member. At least he gave me a location to find some fucking information. _ I saw an old man in the distance and asked him where the village I was looking for was.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Hidan. What way, old man?" I said.

Pein had told me to stay calm and avoid giving myself away.

"Straight ahead, through the dessert," he answered.

I did as he said, and in a day I had reached my destination. I walked around asking about the Hyuga. It was clear these people fucking despised the clan.

"Some leaf shinobi are coming by, you can talk to them. If they live that is," a woman had said.

_Damn it, what if they have a Hyuga? I'd really don't fucking want to get one killed._

Hinata's P.O.V.

"The village is right over there," Megumi-Chan said.

"Megumi-Chan, why did they send you?" I asked.

She was our age, with short, blond hair and green eyes. We were heading to the village, almost there now.

"I'm the fastest of our village," she shrugged.

As we walked into the village nothing felt right. I was on edge.

"Nii-San, this is a trap…" I whispered.

"Megumi, what village are you really from?" Neji asked.

"What are you-?"

"I see the headband in your bag. Why ask the leaf for help?" I said.

"Your eyes do see everything. We all come from various places. I'm from the leaf, actually. A lot of us are. We hate you, you think you're so great, but you are nothing compared to the Uchiha clan. Now that they are gone, balance is off. We need to eliminate you," Megumi said.

A sickening grin spread across her face. I wanted to step back; she was determined to kill us. _I have your back…_ The thought hit me strong. _Nii-San… I promised to watch your back… And I will!_

"Why?" Sakura demanded.

"Because the Hyuga killed an innocent man, all for the sake of the main branch!" Megumi yelled, "We'll purify the village."

I looked at Neji._ He's lost his father… Now his life is danger because his father was killed… I'm not going to stand for this._

"You're right. Neji's father died in place of my own," I said.

"Then you'll die first," Megumi said, appearing behind me.

"Hinata!" Neji called.

_I can't die here, I said I had his back! _I quickly unleashed the Protection of The 64 Palms.

"Neji's father was innocent, but he had to die in place of my father, Hiashi. I disagree with that, I really do, but I can't change it, I had no say. Neji's like a brother for me, and he has more skill than anyone I know, but that doesn't change that his dad is dead," I said.

"So you'll take the punishment for your father?" Megumi asked, smiling.

"No, because I can't watch Neji's back from the grave! I won't betray him," I said, "In all honesty, he should be the heir to our clan."

Megumi ran at me using the wind blade. I jumped back, trying to avoid her attack. When I landed, she was waiting.

"HINATA!" Sakura called.

"Rotation!"

I spun, releasing my chakra, "Neji, Sakura, Shikamaru, find the others! Now!"

As my rotation ended, I saw Megumi in front of me. Her wind blade sank in to my arm, splitting it open. I heard my blood hit the ground. Then, I too, began to fall. Then, I scythe flew past me.

Hidan's P.O.V.

"Can't have you killin' her," I said, catching the young Hyuga girl.

"Who are you?" the other girl, Megumi said.

I pulled my scythe back, licked her blood off it, and made jumped back to my circle. I smiled, stabbing myself in the chest,

"Are you-?" Megumi dropped dead.

"T-Th-Thank you… for the help, but I need to find the others. Unless… you're here to kill me too," the Hyuga girl said.

She looked me in the eye. She had no fear, she would have tried to fight me. Her long, indigo hair had blood in it, and her pale eyes still held determination.

"Do what you damn well please," I said.


	3. Home

Hinata's P.O.V.

I looked at the tall man standing next to me. His gray hair was still wet from the rain. _Why did you save me?_ I was confused, but glad he had saved me.

"Hidan-San, please, stay as long as you like," I said.

"'Kay," he answered.

"Well, I have to train, make yourself comfortable. I'll cook when I get back," I said with a smile.

I heard Neji advise me to rest, but continued to head toward the training grounds. I wouldn't let the pain in my arm stop me from getting stronger, not after being saved by a stranger. I trained everyday for the following week, the pain in my arm consistently trying to convince me otherwise.

"A week! That… That outsider has been here for too long, get him out. Now!" Father shouted.

"Where is he to go, Father? He has no money, no home!" I insisted.

"Do as I say," he replied.

"He saved my-"

"I don't care! Get him out," Father cut me off.

I stood up, turned to leave.

"I'm indebted to him, Father. He saved my life," I whispered.

I stepped out of the room, tears in my eyes._ "I don't care!" How can he say that? I'm his-_

"Don't try to understand that man, Hinata. He's a fool. Now, Hidan could stay at the Uchiha Estate, you know," I heard Neji say.

"N-Nii-San! You heard?" I asked in surprise.

"Perhaps. Listen, Hiashi is a different person than you; he lacks your heart and kindness. Don't bother understanding him, okay?" Neji asked a small smile on his face.

I nodded, tears falling from my eyes. I quickly wiped away the tears and walked to Hidan's guest room. I raised my hand to knock._ What should I say? He saved my life…_ The door swung open.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" Hidan asked.

"Hidan-San… Let's go out for lunch, afterwards, I want to show you something," I said.

"What the hell? Alright, I guess," Hidan said, shrugging.

_Just in the past week, he seems so much different…_ "Then let's head out," I smiled.

I took him to Ichiraku Noodle Shop, where I paid for our ramen and told him about what had happened with Father.

"And, that brings us to what I want to show you," I concluded as we were walking again.

Hidan's P.O.V.

"This is it," Hinata said, extending her arms across the broad estate before us.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I demanded.

"This is the Uchiha estate, where you can stay," Hinata said quietly.

Her eyes fell to the ground, and she began twiddling her fingers._ Uchiha? Damn it all, she is supposed to be my target right now. Why the hell is she trying so hard to help me?_

"I guess I can stay," I said reluctantly.

She looked up at me and smiled. _What use woyld she be to the Akatsuki? Why do they want a Hyuga? I could convince Neji, but I doubt he'd fucking consider it… _Hinata_ isn't cut for us, mission failed._

"That's great Hidan-San! By the way, How's your arm?" Hinata asked.

"It's fine," I shrugged.

"How did you… survive?" she whispered.

_I need to make a sacrifice to Jashin… If I tell her, my cover is blown. Damn it…_

"I just did. Don't you need to see Neji for training?" I snapped.

"Y-Yes, you're right… I'll just, um, go now… Bye, Hidan-San…" she stammered, running off.

I waited till night fell and went to search for a sacrifice. I found one, right outside the village. I quickly envoked my curse, killing him as my sacrifice. I heard someone gasp, I turned and prepared to attack.

"You… He… How did…Hidan-San… How is it he died… but you lived?" she stammered, falling to her knees.

She looked at the crumpled body of my sacrifice. Then glanced at the circle I stood in.

"That's… That's what happened to Megumi, its how you saved me…" She whispered.

"Yeah, it is…" I said, dropping my guard.

"Why?" she demanded, standing back up.

"For Jashin," I said, "Its my religion damn it."

"And if you don't?" she asked.

"None of your fucking business, you nosey ass bi-" I stopped, "Mind you own damn business."

"If you don't?" she pressed.

I was silent. I wasn't telling her anything, it was my business, not her's.

"You die?" She asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, but why the hell do you care?" I demanded.

"Sorry, it's none of my business. Look, I'll keep you secret, Hidan-San," She said.

Hinata's P.O.V.

I found myself think of last night, the dead body, the circle, and Hidan-San. I looked up, watching Neji train.

"Hinata, there's a guy looking for you. He's really foul mouthed and rude," Kiba said from behind.

"Shut the fuck up," I heard Hidan-San say.

"H-Hidan-San!" I said, startled.

"So he's the one who saved you?" Kiba asked.

I nodded, thinking about last night.

'_I turn to leave after making my promise. Why do I do this? Why can't I fear him? I stop, only for a moment, and turn. I look back at Hidan-San in a circle of his blood, I should be scared, but I'm not. Not of him.'_

"…nata. I mean seriously do you want to?" Kiba was saying.

"Want to what?" I asked.

"See Naruto off for his mission," Kiba said.

"Not this time," I answered.

Kiba ran off, leaving me and Hidan-San near Neji's training ground.

"Why were you looking for me?" I asked.

Hidan-San was silent, avoinding my eyes. He walked off, motioning me to follow.

'_Don't let the clan cage you like me. Do what makes you happy.'_

"I'll be leaving soon," Hidan-San answered, "My mission is a failure. I'm heading back to the Akatsuki."


	4. Gone

Hinata's P.O.V.

"Leave? Failure? Akatsuki? Why can't you stay? What mission? The Akatsuki who took the Kazekage and are after Naruto-Kun? ANSWER ME!" I stammered.

I felt tears run down my cheeks. They were warm, followed by the cold of the breeze.

"I just can't, damn it. I can't give you the answers," he replied. His light hair and violet eyes blurred as tears burned my eyes.

"Please…" I whispered.

"My mission was to retrieve a Hyuga for the Akatsuki," he said.

"That's why you saved me. It makes sense now…" I felt the pain of betrayal and anger.

"I won't be taking a Hyuga though. I fucking failed," Hidan-San said, looking away.

"Why?" I asked.

He didn't answer. Anger flooded through me. I ran at him, using the gentle fist.

Hidan's P.O.V.

I grabbed her wrists. I couldn't give answers I didn't know.

"You only saved me for this mission and now… Now I'm not good enough? I know I'm weak, I know I'm less skilled than Nii-san, but… I'm getting better. I'll be the best one day and-"

"Shut the hell up! I'm doing this to _protect_ you!" I yelled.

She blushed, and suddenly I realized that I was attracted to this small, gentle-hearted, determined Hyuga girl. Which is why I had to leave. Alone. I turned and ran, she tried to follow. I threw my scythe at her, grazing her arm. I looked up. Was already that dark?

Hinata's P.O.V.

I yelled his name, begin him to come back. He didn't.

"Hidan-San…" I muttered.

I sat there, crying and thinking. It hurt so much. I thought of Hidan-San, the way he made me feel. The way my heart fluttered when I saw him. Why he was able to do this to me. When did I go from loving the hero to falling for the villain? Was it the past five weeks? How many had died at his hand? Thoughts of him haunted me.

"Hinata? Where Hidan?"

It was Kiba's voice.

"Itteshimatta no ne. Furareta…" I said.

He's gone? Love Hurts? You liked him, then?" Kiba asked.

I nodded weakly and cried.

Kiba hugged me, "Sumimasen, Hinata. Oyasomi nasai," I began to fall asleep in his arms, "Yoi yume o."

I sit on the ground, minding my own business, enjoying the day.

"Hey," Hidan-San says.

"Chotto! Odokasanaise yo!" I say, startled.

"Sorry, yell at me in fucking English next time, damn it," he says.

I laugh, "Ii tenki da ne! Kimochi ii!"

I smile, and he agrees. The weather was lovely. Even he felt

great.

I woke up to Kiba gently shaking me. I stretched and looked in the direction Hidan-San had gone.

"Did you know this is where he began to treat me kindly? Where he first smiled at me?" I asked.

"Isn't this where he left you?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah…," I sighed, "Sayanora, Hidan-San."

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," I lied.

"Why is your arm covered in dry blood?" Kiba asked.

"I went to follow him… He wouldn't allow it. Nani mo chanto dekinai!" I said the last part with frustration.

"Don't say that! Dammit, don't say that about yourself! You tried, which is more than anyoneelse would have done for him. He wasn't very popular," Kiba snapped.

"S-Sorry…" I whispered.

"Now, Listen, alright? When he left, he gave you a reason, right?"

"He said… That he was… That he was protecting me…"

"Then he cares about you. So, he must be a good guy," Kiba concluded, "and Akamaru and I will help you find him. I'll ask Shino to help, go ask Lady Tsunadae for permission, okay?"

Hidan's P.O.V.

"Where is the Hyuga, Hidan?" Pein maybe asked.

"Aint fucking here, obviously. I didn't get one," I replied.

I was being as polite as I could. I just… I was too pissed to care if I offended the leader.

"Why? You know that means your mission was a failure," the leader said.

"They aren't interested. Besides, the ninetails is against them. Hates them, even the one who seems to care for him," I said.

It pissed me off, knowing Hinata cared for him so much, but admitting so could help her. If the ninetails could hate the only person in the clan who cared, then they wouldn't be worth it.

"I doubt that. Itachi reports Naruto is close to two young Hyugas. Neji and… Hinata," Pein said.

_He did hang around them. Damn it!_ He knew who Naruto hung out with too. He knew to look for Hinata.

"Itachi's a dumb ass. I was there weeks, with the Hyuga girl," I said.

"Perhaps you should go back," Pein said.

"Fuck off. I failed, and they won't change their minds," I muttered.

I went to find Kakuzu. I punched the first tree I passed. _I… I put her in danger! Damn… Damn… DAMN!_

Hinata's P.O.V.

"So, you want to find him?" Lady Tsunadae asked.

"Yes. He… He could really be of use to our village… and I owe him my life, Lady Hokage," I said.

I was filled with courage, and I would leave without permission.

"Very well, You, Kiba, and Shino have a mission: Locate and Retrieve Hidan. Go!"

"Yes!" I said, turning and running.

Kiba and Shino waited at the gates. I had no clue where to begin, but I had to find him. I knew which direction he seemed to be going when he left. I pointed.

"We'll try to catch his scent. Promise," Kiba said.

"Let's go," Shino said.

We took off, in search of Hidan. In search of our Akatsuki member, the one who held the key to my heart.

"You miss him," Shino stated.

"Yeah, we're looking for him," Kiba said.

"What if he doesn't come back?" Shino asked.

Kiba was silent.

"If he won't come back… I'll figure it out, but he will. He will come back, I have to believe it…" I said.

"Then so will I," Shino said.

"You bet he'll come back," Kiba smiled.

I activated the Byakugan. _I won't be losing you, not like this. Hidan-San, when I find you, you will listen to me. You will come back, or I'll follow you…_

"I smell something. Someone's coming," Kiba said.

Then I felt the sting…


	5. Fallen Angels

Hidan's P.O.V.

"Itachi has gone back to the Leaf. He's going to bring an Uchiha," the leader said.

"I already told you, the nine tails doesn't care! Why waste Itachi's time?" I asked.

"We'll see. Itachi will bring her back soon," Pein said.

"Her? He's bringing the girl?" I asked.

"You said it yourself, she cares for him. She'll have a stronger relationship with him," he answered.

Why had I opened my mouth? I looked at Kakuzu.

"Itachi can't handle getting a Hyuga," I said.

"And you can?"

"Fuck off," I said, running off.

I had to find Hinata, before Itachi. According to what Pein had said Itachi was a day ahead of me. I had to move._ Damn! Why is this annoying me so damn much? I'll get to see her… No! I left to protect her… Damn it all! I left to protect and now she fucking needs me!_ I moved faster. I had to save her.

Hinata's P.O.V.

"Hinata! Run!" Kiba shouted.

"N-No... I won't leave you back here... Not alone… against two of them..." I stammered.

"Come with us, Hinata," said the dark haired one.

He reminded me of Sasuke Uchiha, the same raven colored hair, red eyes. HE had to be Itachi Uchiha.

"Did… Hidan-San… send you?" I asked.

"You think Hidan cared?" the blue-fleshed one said.

"I… know… he did… He told me the mission… Before he left…"

I was weak, barely standing. I wouldn't go with them, I had to find Hidan.

"Yeah, Hidan sent us. Come on," said the second Akatsuki member said...

"Kisame, kill the others," Itachi said as he approached me.

"Leave them alone!" I cried, dashing to my teammates.

I stopped between them and Kisame. I attacked him with the gentle fist. He quickly recovered, slashing his sword. I stepped to the side, dodging.

"Give up, girl. Don't you want to see Hidan?" Kisame asked.

"Never. I'll find Hidan myself… And I'll stand with my team!" I answered.

"Hinata Hyuga, don't fool yourself. Hidan is a member of the Akatsuki, an enemy to your village. You can join us, or fight us," Itachi said.

"He's… part of the Akatsuki?" Kiba said.

"…Yes. But… he saved me, he isn't evil!" I said.

"Hinata, come with us," Itachi said, "or we'll force you."

Hidan's P.O.V.

"Damn… This is taking too long…" I muttered.

I had to find her. I had too… protect her. I just had to. More than anything, she made me feel alive. If anything happened to her… I'd never forgive myself. I'd stop sacrificing to Jashin, and plummet into the flames of hell. I heard a familiar scream._ HINATA!_ I dashed in the direction I heard her voice, trying to reach her.

"Hinata, you fool, just give up. You cannot win," Itachi was saying.

His raven hair and dark eyes gave him away. Kisame laughed.

"I… I can win… To protect my friends… and find Hidan… I have to win…" Hinata said, rising from the ground.

Her left sleeve was crimson, coated in her blood. The shoulder of her jacket was shredded, likely from Kisame's blade. I wanted to dash forward, protect her.

"Come on, now. Allow my blade to rip you apart!" Kisame taunted.

Hinata stood, looked to her teammates. Her gaze shifted to Kisame.

"Come at me, unless you are afraid," she dared.

This made me freeze. She was so… confident. I stood ready to, but let Kisame rush at her. Hinata's arms began to move quickly and chakra emanated from her palms. It began to form a multi-colored net before her.

"Fool…" Itachi whispered.

Kisame's blade would simply devour the net, surely Hinata knew this.

"Tunneling Fang!"

Kisame's blade was ripped from his hand. He crashed into Hinata's net and bounced back. He hit the ground, rolling.

"Insect Pillar Jutsu."

I black pillar pierced Kisame from the ground. A dark haired kid in glasses appeared a bit beyond the pillar. Shino Abarame, Hinata's friend.

"Fireball Jutsu," Itachi said, calmly.

I threw my scythe at him, grazing his arm. I brought the blade back, licked his blood from it.

"Hidan-San!" Hinata cried, spotting me.

"We found ya'," Kiba called.

"Actually, he's saving us," Shino corrected.

I slashed my arm and formed a circle around a triangle in my blood. Itachi smiled.

"Hope it was me you hit, for what if it were the target? You can't kill her," he said.

"Damn it all. Fuck you, Itachi!" I shouted.

Hinata dashed at him. She struck him with the gentle fist, and launched into a series of strikes. Itachi dodged. When he grew bored, he grabbed her.

"HINATA!" Kiba cried.

"…Damn you…" I muttered.

Hinata was going to be Naruto's bait, and I was in no place to save her. I could kill her…

"Hidan! Do it! Kill him! Hinata's doomed without you!" Kiba cried.

"But-"

"Hinata could NOT grab Itachi. Do it, now!" Kiba cried.

With that, I stabbed myself deep into my chest. Itachi crumpled to the ground. Hinata ran to me.

"Hidan-San… I was so scared… I thought…" she stumbled.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. Truly, I am," I whispered.

Kiba and Shino quickly moved out of the clearing. Kiba nodded to me. I knew he was saying they were trusting me, and Hinata better be okay when they get back.

Hinata hugged me tightly, "I missed you…"

I returned her embrace. I was so unlike myself near her…

"You're hurt… Because of me…" I whispered.

I was talking about her heart and arm. I held her tighter, my eyes closed.

"I'm fine. You're here… with me, just like I wanted," she answered.

I pulled back a bit. Her pale eyes trapped me. It was just me and her in the world. Slowly I moved closer. My lips met hers, my eyes closed. And the world vanished. I pulled away. Hinata's face was bright red, and she seemed to be using me as a way to hold herself up.

"H-Hi-Hidan… San… I missed you… so much… I couldn't stop thinking about you… Please don't leave me again…" she whispered.

I pulled her close, and whispered my answer.

"I'll always protect you," I said, "even if you no longer wish this demon beside you."

"Demon? I don't believe that. You are more of an angel to me," she said.

"A fallen angel, perhaps. If it is an angel you believe, you must understand I can only be a fallen one," I whispered.

"Very well, my fallen angel. I will give you the fallen, for we have killed. And angels deliver no death…so I shall fall alongside you," she said.

"Then let it be known that this fallen angel shall protect you and that you will fall with me…"


	6. Decisions

Hinata's P.O.V.

I felt Hidan's arms around me, the warmth of his body. My shoulder's agonizing pain seemed to fade into nothing. He was my fallen angel, and he would protect me. I would fall alongside him.

"Hinata, I'm so sorry. I should never have left," Hidan whispered into my ear.

His warm breath sent shivers down my spine; he was so close to me. He kept apologizing, for no reason. He was here now, and that was more than enough. I looked up at him.

"Hidan-San, stop apologizing. You're here now, and that's all I wanted," I told him.

A smile appeared on his face, and I smiled back. Kisame had left and Itachi's dead body was still in the clearing. But here, in Hidan's arms, this was the most beautiful place in the world. Hidan's hand brushed my cheek, and then ran down to my injured shoulder.

His gaze held me with certain regret.

"I was a little late, but you… You're amazing. You and your team… You work together well," he said.

"Well, we have been a team for so long now… Actually, the move I used against Kisame… I learned it by having those two come at me with all their strength. They held back at first… But they saw how important it was to me… and they stopped holding back…" I admitted.

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"You seemed…" he paused, "You seemed so much more confident."

"Well," I said, "that's all thanks to you, Hidan-San. When you left… I thought it was over…"

"So why did you come after me?" He asked.

He was genuinely asking, and I smiled.

"Because, Kiba showed me that you must have cared about me. That gave me the courage to find you, knowing you cared," I answered.

He let go of me, and walked towards Itachi's body. He shook his head.

"Hinata, you really are brave. You took on two Akatsuki, just to see one who was sent to obtain you as a prize," he laughed. "And for that, you are left with a choice."

I knew what he was saying. Did I follow the path of the Akatsuki, as he did, or did we return to the leaf and risk his life?

"It's not my choice, Hidan-San. It's ours."

"You know I'm here to protect you. I'll do what you want," he answered.

"You never did like following orders, did you?"

The voice was rough, and unfamiliar. Hidan looked up.

"Who are you?" he asked.

I turned to see the masked person behind me. An anbu. Now our decision was that much more crucial.

"I'm a leaf anbu. You are Hidan, of the Akatsuki. Correct?"

"…No. He isn't who you think," I said aloud, "He's an ally from the sand. He came to help me out. He transformed into Hidan to fool our enemy."

"Lady Hinata! I-I'm sorry. I'll leave…"

This anbu must have once belonged to our clan. Only Hyuga clan members addressed me as Lady, only members who respected the branches. Only people who believed me to be the Hyuga heir.

He ran off.

"You seem to be of importance to him. He called you Lady," Kiba called.

"Yes. He must be-"

"Wait. Hold the fuck up. Hinata, are you the heir of a clan or something?" Hidan demanded

"Yes. Of the Hyuga clan."

"You really can't sit here and protect me. We have to make a decision, fast. Do you want to stay here?" Hidan asked.

"Hinata… Are you thinking of leaving? I mean… We're a team… We've always been one. Me, you, Shino…" Kiba trailed off.

"I know… Kiba-Kun… Shino-Kun… I have to protect Hidan-San and myself. But I can't leave you…" I swallowed, "I just don't know what I want. Besides, Kurenai Sensei… She's like a mother to me… I just don't know what to do!"

I was so confused, so pulled apart. Save Hidan, or risk his life? I knew I wanted to save him… but what about my friends? I just couldn't figure it out. What could I possibly do? What would help anyone?

"Hinata, I smell Lady Tsunadae. She's coming. You have to choose…" Kiba said.

What did I do? What could I choose?

"Hinata!"

I felt faint, I couldn't choose.

"HINATA!"

I looked up, "Let's stay. If you are in danger, we'll leave."

"Got it," Hidan answered.

I looked up to see him smirk. Guess I was making the right decision.

"Hinata Hyuga, what is this?"

"Lady Hokage, this is my team. And my rescuer. He saved me from the Akatsuki intruders. His name is Hidan."

I looked at the Hokage. She glared.

"He's one of them. He's going to kill Naruto," she said

"You're wrong! He won't be hunting down the nine tails. He's not one of them anymore. He's with me," I said.

"Hinata is right. Hidan's one of us. He wants to protect Hinata," Kiba said.

"Which means he'll serve and protect the land of fire," Shino added.

"Lady Hokage, I swear to protect Hinata… And the Land of Fire. Its people and its secrets," Hidan said.

He sounded sincere. He wanted to help me, and that made it so he could respect our Hokage. He bowed his head, looking at the ground.

"Fools," Tsunadae said, "He's after the nine tails."

Then she punched Hidan. He flew into a tree.

"Hidan!" I cried, stepping towards him.

"Stop! Damn it, Hinata, you can't help me now. This is here decision. She'll take you down if you help me," Hidan said.

"Hidan… I-I won't stand here and watch you-"

"Hinata! Listen to me… I won't risk your life. I turned against the Akatsuki, but if you turn your back to your Hokage, she'll kill you. It's her job to protect the Land of Fire. If you don't stay put, you become an enemy," Hidan said.

"Lady Hokage! Please! He's on our side!"

I turned to see Sakura. She was standing at the edge of the clearing.

"I saw him… He fought against the Akatsuki members attacking Hinata. He stayed with her in the past, after he saved her. He really does care about her… and about her country…"

"Sakura, what makes you think he's so trustworthy?" The Hokage called.

"He hasn't fought back either, My Lady."

It was true. Still, Tsunadae struck again. I couldn't stand it, "STOP!"

I ran between here and Hidan. I looked at the Hokage, "Leave Hidan-San alone!"


	7. Team?

Hidan's P.O.V.

Hinata was now standing between her Hokage and me. I couldn't see her face, her eyes. I couldn't tell what she was thinking. All I knew was she was standing tall. She seemed confident. Her long hair fell loosely over her back.

"Lady Hokage, I won't let you hurt him. Even if it means losing everything else. I'll protect him, I swear it," Hinata said.

Her voice was engulfed in confidence.

"Hinata! Stand down!" her Hokage demanded.

"Hinata… Just… do… what… she… said…" I struggled to say.

I was immortal, I wasn't about to die. But still, I struggled to protect her.

"No. Lady Hokage, listen to me. Hidan-San is on our side. He hasn't attempted to fight back. If you don't believe in him, I'll stand by him. He's my… I'll protect him," Hinata said.

"Hinata! I won't stand for this!"

"PLEASE! Lady Hokage, I beg of you!" Hinata pleaded.

"…Hinata, you can't trust him," answered the Hokage.

"I do, with my life and my team and my home. Even Hyuga family secrets," Hinata said.

The Hokage pulled back her fist and swung.

I pulled Hinata behind me, taking the hit. I flew to the side.

"HIDAN-SAN!" Hinata cried.

"He…" Kiba began.

_Really glad I'm immortal. Damn, that was close_. I stood back up.

"Hinata, are you alright?" I called.

"Y-Yes. Thank you…" Hinata replied.

"Hidan was it?" the Hokage asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"You protected her. You either really care, or are a complete idiot. I can't believe you're still standing, let alone asking Hinata if she's okay. You took the hit," the Hokage said.

"My Lady, clearly he meant what he said. Please, hear him out," a girl said.

She had short, pink hair and green eyes. She matched the description of Sasori's final opponent.

"Pinky, did you fight Sasori?" I asked.

"Pinky? My name's Sakura Haruno, and yes, I did. I helped Lady Chiyo defeat him," Pinky answered.

"You must have been tough. I doubt the old hag could have done it alone. Did you learn your moves from the Hokage?" I asked.

"She's my student. Now, I'll believe you. But don't you dare make me regret it. It'll be me you'll face," the Hokage called as she left. Pinky followed her.

"Hidan-San, are you alright?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, she hit you pretty hard," Kiba added.

"I'm fine, damn it. Looks like she's lettin' me stay," I answered.

"Yes, but the Anbu will be keeping an eye on you," Shino said.

"Fine by me," I shrugged.

Hinata hugged me. I hugged her back. I would end up staying in the Uchiha Estate again, but I'd get to see Hinata almost daily. That was more than fair, more than I even deserved. What did I do? I mean, Hinata isn't a killer, she is well aware I was… less than innocent. _Maybe it's Destiny._ _HA! Bull. Just lucky._

I was surprised when Hinata invited me into the Hyuga Household. Her father stood before us, glaring at me. Hinata asked if I could stay with them, now that I was living at the village. He quickly objected.

"Uncle, perhaps you should allow him to stay. He's saved Hinata's life on more than one occasion. At least until he finds somewhere of his own," someone one said.

I turned to see Neji. He nodded to me, and then focused again on his uncle.

"Please, Father? He won't be a bother, I promise," Hinata added.

Hinata's Father sighed, "Hinata, you are the Hyuga heir. One day you will see things the way I

"Thank you, Hiashi," Neji said.

I bowed my head, thanking the Hyuga head. All seemed to be going just fucking great. Neji motioned for me and Hinata to follow him. We did so, ending up at the Hokage's office.

"Hinata, Kurenai needs a break from missions," Neji began.

"What? Why?" Hinata asked, fear in her voice.

"She is having a child, nothing bad," Neji said.

He was smiling. Hinata broke into a laugh, relieved at the news.

"Which is why we're here?" I asked.

I didn't actually believe that at all. What would that have to do with the Hokage? Or us?

"Hidan, we're here to see if you can be Team Leader for Hinata's team."

Oh… That's what it had to do with us. Fuck…. At least I'd be with Hinata. The Hokage allowed in her office. The Hokage was as blond as ever, brown eyes filled with boredom. If she hadn't nearly killed me, I'd think she was another kunoichi. Not the most worthy person of the title 'Lady Hokage'.

"Hidan, you are to be team leader of Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. You are now team Hidan. Don't let down our village. After all, I allowed you here. Don't make me regret it, or you'll pay with your life," she said.

Well… That was blunt. I nodded my head. I did not want to fuck with her, I may be immortal, but she wouldn't keep trying to kill me. Stubborn bitch. I looked at Hinata. She bowed politely. I followed her lead, no need to piss off her… our Hokage.


	8. Almost There

Hinata's P.O.V

Hidan and I walked out of Lady Tsunadae's office. Hidan was now Shino and Kiba's sensei. Mine too, he was our team's leader. Even on missions we'd get to be together. Lady Tsunadae was being very generous. Maybe it was Hidan's promise to protect me. Maybe it was just her being kind. Either way, my heart was filled with undying joy.

"Hinata, lets grab some food. Okay? I'm starving…" Hidan said.

I laughed, "Alright, Sensei!" I said.

"Sensei? Oh, come on, just call me Hidan!" He said.

"Hidan Sensei is weird?" I asked teasingly.

"Hinata, seriously? Torturing me? Not even fair!" he said.

"Alright, Hidan. Hidan it is, ok?" I smiled.

He took my hand and pulled me into a kiss, "Absolutely."

I never once thought that I'd be like this with anyone, especially an ex Akatsuki member. But, here we stood, a picture of happiness. We walked to Ichiraku ramen where we both ate our share of food. I began to wonder about our first mission, what it would be. When it would be, and how dangerous.

"Hinata, I found you," I heard Naruto say.

"Naruto-Kun! I haven't seen you in awhile. This is Hidan, Hidan this is Naruto Uzumaki," I said, failing to remember if they'd ever met.

"The nine-tails, huh? Hey, I guess we're on the same side now," Hidan said.

"Yeah… Actually, why did you switch sides, Akatsuki?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto! That doesn't-"

"I'm here to protect Hinata. Got a problem, fox?" Hidan said, smirking.

"What did you-"

"GUYS! BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" I heard Kiba yell.

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto and Hidan said.

I sighed, it seemed these two weren't getting along. Then again, we all thought the same about Sasuke and Naruto too. I smiled, hugging Hidan.

Hidan's P.O.V.

I opened the door to my room. Neji stood there, obviously just awoken as well.

"Hinata and you are to go to the Hokage. First mission, congrats," he said.

"Alright, got it."

I wasn't expecting the mission this early in the morning, but it had been a week. Hinata met me at the door. We headed to the Hokage's office, both quiet.

"Hidan, our mission… What if… What if we have to face the Akatsuki? I mean… They're powerful, right?" Hinata asked.

"…Just worry about that if it is our mission, alright?" I answered.

Truth was, she was right. The Akatsuki were all powerful, I wasn't sure Hinata or any of her friends could even scratch a member, let alone defeat them. I wasn't telling her that, but it was my only worry. It wasn't until we walked into her office and saw the Hokage's face that I realized what kind of mission we had. Her face was cold, her eyes filled with doubt.

"Team Hidan, your mission is simple: go to a village to the north and protect it from the rogue ninja there. They are powerful, don't underestimate them," she said.

She was dead serious, I could see it in her eyes.

"Lady Hokage, you can't mean-" Shizune began.

"Yes. We don't have enough jonin to spare, I chose them because of their potential. They can handle this," The Hokage said.

Her eyes flashed the tiniest bit of doubt, but Hinata and the others nodded.

"Lady Hokage, we'll finish as quickly as we can," I said.

I believed in Hinata, Kiba, and Shino to fight anyone, except the Akatsuki. Besides, this was my first mission as a leaf shinobi, and I wouldn't mess up my chance. Hinata and Kiba looked at me.

"Hidan-Sensei, we'll do our best," Kiba said.

Shino nodded as Hinata smiled. I looked at them, my team. I felt… Proud?

"Then let's head out. Hinata, Kiba, Shino, I'm counting on you," I said.

We split up, packed, and met at the gate. I don't know why, but I felt weird, I was responsible for the three of their lives. I was their sensei now, and that meant I protected them all, not just Hinata.

We started to head north, heading to our destination. It would be three days, but we'd make it.

Hinata's P.O.V

I looked over at Kiba and Shino. Kiba was talking excitedly, Shino silently listening. Hidan was even throwing in his opinions. I was smiling, glad my closest friends and the man I cared for got along so well. Hidan seemed to fit with us, just as well as Kurenai Sensei did.

"Sensei, when we get to the town, will we split up to find all them… or what?" Kiba asked.

He looked to me. I realized he was worried about me. On my last mission like this… Hidan had rescued me. Kiba cared about me, a lot. He didn't think I realized it, but I did.

"Not sure yet, Kiba. Don't worry, we'll all be perfectly fine."

That was Hidan's reply. Kiba smiled a bit, probably still a bit worried. Kiba and Shino both cared for me, and I them. But Kiba… he cared for me in a way much like Hidan and I felt. That alone made itself clear every time he looked at me. We were almost to the village now, and every step drove me closer to danger.

With every step my worry grew. The last mission like this, I would have died. _What if I'm not any stronger? What if Hidan can't save me?_ I shook my head. I didn't need to worry, not now. Besides, I had Hidan, Kiba, and Shino. I'd be fine.

"Let's take a break. We'll eat, then continue on our way," Hidan said.

"…Alright, Hidan-Sensei," Kiba answered.

We were almost there, yet Hidan wanted to take a break. That had us all thinking he was worried about when we got to our destination. As we sat and set up a fire, Kiba went to a nearby stream for fish. Shino went to get more firewood. Hidan and I sat alone near the fire pit.

"Hinata… Now that we're alone… I have to tell you this. I-I… I don't quite think I can protect you guys. I don't know what we're up against. I went to this village with Kakuzu awhile back. We were there to find a potential Akatsuki member…" Hidan paused, "but he turned us down. He has the skill, but he didn't want us."

Hidan shook his head.

"You don't believe we can take on one guy?" I asked.

"I believe you can, but no with an unknown number of other rouge ninja, Hinata," Hidan said.

"…Hidan, I'm stronger than I was back when we first met. I've trained… But, I get why you are unsure of my skills. As for Kiba and Shino, they are more than talented and skilled enough for this mission! Besides, we have you to watch our backs! I believe in you three more than anyone, and I'll fight till the end for you guys, and I won't be dying on you, I swear on my life! Just believe in us, Sensei! Please, don't worry," I said.

I noticed Shino and Kiba standing on opposite ends of the field. Hidan looked at me with such shock, that it began to sink in what I had just said. It was the exact opposite of what I had been thinking all the way here.

"Hinata, Sensei, we can do this! The four of us are an amazing team. Hinata, you have your own style, and your Byakugan. No worries, we are all more than skilled for this!" Kiba said with smile.

I looked him in the eye, and saw only the shrewd, yet charming, pride he always had. No worry, no doubt. Shino stood, face hidden, in silence. As for Hidan, he was smiling now. He, too, had begun to believe in the potential of our team. As for me, I was shaking again. I was scared, yet confident. I would protect my teammates with my life, and they'd do the same.

"Let's eat the fish, and then set off."


	9. Planning

Hidan's P.O.V.

I looked over to Hinata as she stopped at the gate. We had reached our destination. Now… we had to find the rouge ninja. Not to mention a certain ninja, Ichirou, who had turned down the Akatsuki.

"Keep your guard up, this smells dangerous," Kiba said.

Akamaru stood nearby, the hair of the dog's neck standing up.

"Let's go. When we get in, stick together until we have a plan."

I wasn't one for caution, but Hinata was with us. Kiba also was rather reckless, but he nodded.

"You love her, too," I whispered to him.

"What?" He nearly shouted.

"You love Hinata, I can tell. You're like me, normally reckless."

"…She loves you."

"She loves you, too. She wouldn't be standing there, ready to fight if she didn't. She loves you and Shino. Not just me," I said.

"We'll have your back, Sensei. Hinata's and Shino's too. Akamaru, let's go," Kiba said.

I shook my head. He loved Hinata, but he wasn't going to admit it. I followed him to the gate, Hinata stepping next to me, Shino ahead with Kiba. Hinata's eyes looked dead ahead, and her hands trembled slightly. I looked at my own. They too, trembled.

"Alright, keep up your guard. Stick together until we know more," I ordered.

"Right!" The three of them replied.

Kiba, Hinata, and Shino followed as we dashed onto the village. Ichirou was her, his chakra was overflowing. That didn't make me feel much better. Kiba and Akamaru stopped, the dog growling.

"Hidan, I told you no. What didn't you get?" A deep voice rumbled.

The voice was burned in my memory. Matching the charming danger of any demon's, I could remember his red eyes and long brown hair. His jutsu crushing Kakuzu's skill.

"Ichirou, this your group? Infesting your own home? Coward," I spat.

"Ha, says the Akatsuki scum," he laughed.

"He's not scum! He's our Sensei, and he is a true member of the Leaf Village!" Kiba snapped, charging him.

Akamaru followed. The both dashed at full speed, beginning to get closer.

"Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry! Man beast Clone!" Kiba shouted.

Then there were two of Kiba, attacking and dodging Ichirou. One of the two was hit by Ichirou, sent crashing through a tree.

"Parasitic Insect Storm!"

Ichirou was soaked in insects. They were devouring his chakra, until they fled from his body.

"How?" Kiba wondered out loud. Akamaru was the one still fighting. Kiba struggled up, Shino gathered his insects.

It was Hinata who charged next, her Byakugan active. She hit him with all the chakra she could put in one hit. Over and over he dodged, taunting her. I couldn't get a clean shot of him, and even if I could, he would dodge, just like last time. I didn't know what I could do. Hinata jumped back.

"Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists!" she yelled, shooting lion shaped chakra and him.

He went to dodge, but found himself bound by insects. Kiba and Akamaru followed by hitting him with Fang Over Fang. Then, poof. Ichirou was a log.

"He got away…" Kiba said.

And I hadn't done anything to aid the team. I had my curse, and Scythe, but those were useless, unless I could hit him and get his blood.

Hinata's P.O.V.

I could see Hidan was beating himself up. I could hear the screaming anger at him. Kiba, Shino and I watched as Sensei bit his thumb.

"Sensei-" Kiba shook his head.

None of us knew what to do. Hidan was right, Ichirou was powerful. I wanted to kiss Hidan, tell him not to worry. It wouldn't help though, Hidan had sworn to protect me, and he saw himself helplessly stand by as we fought. He hadn't fought, but he had his reasons. I knew that much.

"Hidan, let's make a plan. You will not sulk, don't give up now! We've accomplished so much, and we have so far left to go. Don't give up on you, and don't give up on us! We can do this, and that's what matters," Shino said.

He had always been quiet, but now his voice rang clearly in the air. Hidan snapped back to the world, his eyes on me.

"I…I have an idea. If we can hold him, and you cut him with your scythe… You can use your curse, right?" I said.

He nodded, knowing that it was a plan, of some sort. I just didn't know how long we could hold him.

"How long can you hold him?" Hidan asked.

"My insect can get ten seconds, if we're lucky," Shino said.

"In that ten seconds, Akamaru and I can grab him," Kiba said.

"And I can protect you as you prepare the circle," I said.

"Shikamaru would be pretty damn useful," Hidan muttered.

"Let's take out the rogues and then find Ichirou. Divide in half," Kiba replied.

Hidan hesitated, then nodded, "Alright."

Kiba began to leave with Shino, then he stopped.

"Sensei… We know you'll do everything in your power to protect her," he said.

Shino looked at Hidan, "Don't leave her, Ichirou… He may see this as an opportunity to take us out," he said.

"Relax, we'll all meet up soon," I said.

And then there was one, two, three, four explosions, and I couldn't see anything.


	10. Ichirou

Hinata's P.O.V.

The world seemed to freeze, the smoke moved slowly. The enemy was shouting commands, Hidan's hand grabbed my own.

"Kiba, Shino, Hinata, stay alert!" He shouted, adding, "You really think their that weak,Ichirou?! Damn coward!"

Ichirou's response sent me and Hidan flying back. Hidan's arms wrapped around me as we crashed through a tree.

"You ok?" he asked, smiling at the pain.

"Yes. We have to thin the smoke. Kiba and Akamaru can smell the enemy, Shino's insects… Can probably find the enemy, but you can't use your scythe in this," I answered.

Kiba and Akamaru stood suddenly by me.

"Hidan, what is this?" Ichirou's deep voice growled, hands wrapping around my throat.

The smoke thinned, Hidan's voice was filled with hate, "Let her go, you damned piece of shit. Who the hell do you think you are?"

The grip tightened, I gasped slightly. I struck him in the arm using the gentle fist. His grip tightened.

"Foolish girl, behave," he said, swinging me into a tree. The pain made me cry out. Kiba's claws slashed Ichirou in the face, Akamaru clamped around his leg, and Hidan's scythe flew by. Ichirou had dodged.

"Bad dog."

Akamaru went flying. Ichirou's grip lightened slightly.

"Why do they try to save you? You are only in the way. They should kill you, then they could win," he whispered into my ear.

"Because… They are my friends… and Hidan… is my world…" I coughed, "I'd gladly die for him."

"I can arrange that. But, I need to use you to anger him," Ichirou laughed.

"Hi-" I tried to scream, but his grip tightened.

"You don't learn," he said, slamming me into the ground. My vision began to fade, but I felt lips touch mine.

Hidan's P.O.V.

Ichirou's lips touched Hinata's as she went limp. My body tensed, rage flooded through me. Her half scream rang in my mind.

"I'm not even going to sacrifice you. I'm going to slice you and watched you slip into death, and ejoy every second!" I said coldly.

I charged him, slicing his arm. I caught Hinata and retreated back. I laid her against a tree, kissing her forehead.

"I know I'm a monster, perhaps a demon, but I do this only to save you. I will not sacrifice him. For you, I give up everything," I whispered.

I stood, facing Ichirou. His blood dripped from my scythe.

"You have my blood, now use it," Ichirou spat.

I ran at him, launching my scythe. It slashed through his other arm, my fist met his face. Kiba and Shino must have been shocked, because I was too. I could kill him quickly, but his face after he kissed my angel flashed through my mind. The surprised pleasure, a look of enjoyment. He would have used her as a shield, and after defeating us, he would torture her. Just as he had to the poor village Priestess back then. She had watched her people fall. And he kissed her, then cut her, kissing her, smiling sickly. He kissed and cut her, till she bled no more. Then Kakuzu made the offer. Back then, I didn't care.

"Hidan…San…" Hinata said softly. Ichirou dashed at her, I swung my scythe.

"Kiba, Shino, protect her. Ichirou is mine."

His rougue ninja stood ready to attack. As they went to dash foreard, an army of blondes in orange struck. Naruto Uzumaki had appeared to help.

"We've got these guys, Ex-Akatsuki. Take him out," he said.

"Watch yourself, fox," I replied.


	11. To Protect An Angel

Hinata's P.O.V.

The fog cleared, revealing my father.

"Failed again?" he asked.

"Father… I… He was…" I stammered.

"To think that you are the heir to the Hyuga clan. You can't even defeat your sister, who is but a child."

Hinabi was suddenly there. She activated the Byakugan. I followed her lead. If I wanted to be strong enough to protect Hidan, I had to become stronger.

Hidan's P.O.V.

I glanced again at Hinata, Ichirou laughed.

"She liked it, it sent her to dreamland," He said.

"She fell unconscious because of your attacks. No one touches her like that, not without dying," I spat.

"What about the Akatsuki, did they not want a Hyuga?"

"The Akatsuki is next, but they sent me to get her. I abandoned the Akatsuki to save her, and I won't allow any lowly bastard to harm her!"

My scythe sliced into his side. I kicked him as he staggered, sending him flying into a tree. He coughed and swore.

"When the hell did you become so strong?"

"When I found a purpose. Hinata is my Angel. You are the lowly bastard that dared to harm her," I said.

My scythe swung, and Ichirou fell to his knees. I turned to attack again, but he had recovered, dashing at me.

"You think you can keep that 'Angel' of yours? She's mine, and you can never have her back!" he laughed, his fist in my face.

I flew back, crashing through two trees. Naruto was occupied by the rogue ninja. Kiba and Shino had to stick near Hinata. I was on my own. By the time I was on my feet he was kicking me. If I didn't hurry, he'd just head toward Hinata. I bounced off the ground, suddenly dizzy. I needed a plan, because even sacrificing him would take time. I felt his hand on my throat.

"Hidan, I think I'll let her live. Her scream, its so… _perfect._ I love it," he whispered.

My heart stopped. _THINK! YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER!_ I checked my surroundings, an idea trying to form. Nothing was forming. Ichirou threw me. I twisted, landing on my feet. I threw my scythe, making him jump back.

"Kiba, send Akamaru, Fang over fang. NOW!" I yelled.

Ichirou crashed threw two trees, Akamaru's strike hitting its mark. I dashed forward swinging my scythe. Ichirous head rolled to a stop at Naruto's feet.

"Akatsuki, who the hell do you think you are?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not one of them, Fox. What the hell do you mean?" I spat.

"You almost got Hinata killed! You aren't a worthy sensei, and you can't protect her. Admit it, you know I'm right."

"I have earned my status, Fox. Ichirou wasn't an expected part of the mission… not the part where he reached Hinata. I did what I could and-"

"That wsn't good enough. She almost died. What if she actually… Next time, what if things are different?! Hinata is a chunin, she isn't menat for this level of combat," Naruto yelled.

"Says the genin," I laughed.

"I was trained by Jiraiya, it's a different story."

He had a point. What if I hadn't moved the way I did, what if I had lost? Or hesitated?

"I'm going to protect her. With my life, Naruto Uzumaki. I swear, I will die before I let her lose her life," I answered.

"Sensei! Hinata is waking up!"

I didn't listen for Naruto's reply, I ran to Hinata.

Hinata's P.O.V.

Hinabi was breathing heavily. She charged again, I deflected her.

"You are wearing yourself down," Father said.

My eyes fluttered open. Hidan was in front of me, blood speckles here and there. A smile fell on his face as I woke up. His pointer finger lifted my chin as his thumb traced my lip.

"Hinata… are you alright?" he asked.

His voice was soft, filled with worry. I remembered Ichirou's hand around my throat.

"I'm fine," I answered.

"Hinata-Chan! When we reach the Leaf Village, Ichiraku ramen on me, ok?" Naruto called.

I looked to the right, seeing him.

"I'll even pay for Ex-Akatsuki," he added.

"Since you're buyin', I'm in. Thanks, Fox," Hidan answered, his voice said I was missing something.

I laughed, standing up. Hidan stood up after me, eyes full of concern. I hugged him, laughing. Naruto and Hidan might be getting along. Ichirou was done, the mission finished. What could possibly go wrong now? At least for now.


	12. No Time To Rest

Hidan's P.O.V.

As we left Hinata at home, Naruto looked at me.

"Hidan, if anything happens to her," his voice serious, "I'm going to kill you."

"I wouldn't stop you," I said, equally serious.

"You seem alright, Akatsuki," Naruto stated.

"You think so, Fox?" I replied.

It was at that moment I realized how much I had changed. I laughed.

"All thanks to you, Lady Hinata," I muttered.

Hinata's P.O.V.

A fist crashed through the tree. Hidan jumped in front of me.

"What the-"

"Hidan. It's been awhile. Enjoying your vacation?" a deep voice muttered.

A tall man appeared. His flesh was a light-ish brown, his body covered by an Akatsuki cloak.

"Kakuzu," Hidan's voice was cold.

"Is that any way to talk to your partner?" Kakuzu asked.

_Partner? Then he was partners with Hidan…?_

He threw his fist at Hidan. His arm detached, connected by a few red threads. Hidan jumped back, barely dodging Kakuzu's fist. Kakuzu launched the next attack, his other arm. Hidan twisted in the air, dodging again.

"What do you want?"

"I'm here for the girl," Kakuzu replied.

So, I was his target. The Akatsuki wasn't done yet.

Hidan's P.O.V.

"Then I'll kill you, too," I said.

Kakuzu laughed. He launched himself at me, his knee connecting with my gut. I flew through several trees. He was on top of me before I recovered, but I knew what to expect. I dug my scythe into the ground and swung my foot into his face. He hit the ground, quickly recovering. We both stood, ready to fight.

"I will remove each of your limbs, and then take the girl," Kakuzu said.

"Try it, you damned son of a bitch," I spat.

He charged at me, and I heard Hinata call my name. I dodged with ease, but I tripped as he attacked again. I hit the ground, bounced once, and then rolled a few yards, maybe ten.

"Hidan!"

"Get out of here, Hinata. NOW," I ordered, "I'll be fine."

"I won't-"

"Hinata, that's your name?"

Hinata gasped a bit. He must have been close. I moved faster than ever, my kick sending him through the trees.

"Hinata, leave before he gets back. I'll find you after I win," I said.

She hesitated, but did as I said. When Kakuzu reappeared, I knew he was pissed.

"Why protect her? Just bring her and come back. With Itachi dead, we've saved money. Besides, she'll die sooner or later," he laughed, "she is going to bait the fox."

"She won't die. Not in the hands of the Akatsuki," I spat.

"Says the Akatsuki," he said dryly.

"Says the leaf shinobi," I answered.

He shot his fist at me, followed by the second. I dodged with ease. I figured he would be the last person to come for Hinata, his focus being solely on his greed. I couldn't fight him forever, but I just needed to get him bored. I never had beaten him, seeing as my curse was useless on him, his shin so hard to cut.

I charged him, scythe in hand. I slashed at him several times, each of which he dodged. I spun and kicked him, fully on the offensive. He wasn't fighting back.

"Are you sure I came alone?"

"You never did like anyone, let alone work with them," I answered.

He grabbed my throat. He lifted me so I had to look him in the eye. I held his gaze. Usually I would have rolled my eyes, signaling I gave up, but not this time. There was a tint of anger in his eyes. His grip flexed a couple of times.

"You won't be able to choke me to death. But you might bore me to death," I joked.

He threw me to the ground. I smiled, the pain flooded through me. This would be fun, and Hinata would be saved. Nothing could make this battle more perfect. Kakuzu's fist smashed into my face. He pulled back again, but I jumped back. I flung my scythe as I twisted in the air. It hit his left arm.

"Should I be intimidated? You tried your curse before," Kakuzu reminded me.

"I'm going to cut you up, and then I will find a sacrifice," I smiled.

Hinata's P.O.V.

"Lady Tsunadae! The... The Akatsuki is here. Hidan is fighting one of them alone!" I yelled as I crashed into her office.

"Take me there," she said calmly.

"You… You can't… Hidan-San's… He has to do this, for the village. For me…" I stammered.

"Then why tell me?" her eyes showed she knew why.

"Because, if there's one for me, there may be one for Naruto," I answered.

And with that statement, she ran out of the office. I followed her, hoping I was wrong. Hoping Hidan would be ok. We checked Naruto's place, but he was gone.

"Where would he be?" the Hokage muttered.

"Ichiraku," I answered.

Hidan's P.O.V.

Kakuzu and I stood, clothes shredded. Our battle had barely begun.

"So, you won't give her up, even now? Selfish brat," Kakuzu said, his voice filled with agitation.

"Nah, it's called love. You know, that feeling you get when you have cash?" I joked.

"She's going to die before you, you immortal bastard," Kakuzu growled.

"…I know."

Pain flooded through me. A kind I couldn't enjoy. The pain of knowing I'd lose her someday, and be stuck living. Kakuzu seized the opportunity and grabbed my arm. _Shit!_

"One limb down."

Hinata's P.O.V.

"Naruto!" called the Hokage.

"What, Grandma?" he answered.

"Do I look old to you?!" she yelled.

"Hidan… Naruto Hidan is fighting the Akatsuki. A member came for me… to bait you. They may have sent someone for you, too," I said, stopping their upcoming debate.

"Are you okay Hinata? Did he hurt you?" Naruto turned from carefree to serious.

"I'm fine… Hidan-San can fight Kakuzu, but we need to get you safe," I replied.

"No, I'm helping Hidan," Naruto demanded.

Tsunadae nodded. I don't know why but I stopped Naruto.

"We have to let Hidan do this. Let's just be ready for another member."


	13. Persistance

Hinata's P.O.V.

I looked towards the smoke in the distance, where I had left Hidan. I took a step, and then shook my head. _I trust him to win._ I caught up with Naruto and Lady Tsunadae.

"I recommend getting the village to the evacuation site. The Aka-"

"Everyone will be warned. We can't let them know we know they are here," Tsunadae answered, cutting me off.

"Hinata, see that smoke?" Naruto asked.

"It's from the clearing, where Hidan-San is fighting. They've been crashing through trees and…"

I stopped as a tall blue guy appeared.

"Kisame…" I muttered.

"You killed Itachi, well Hidan did, but you sure as hell had a role. Want to fight?" he taunted.

"Naruto, Lady Hokage, go on. I'll handle this," I said.

I heard Naruto object but waved them onwards. They couldn't have the nine tails. Not while I protected Naruto. I activated the Byakugan, trembling as I sensed his power.

"I'll cut you up this time," Kisame said, filled with excitement, "no need for you if I get the nine-tails."

I dashed at him, striking with the gentle fist. He blocked with his sword, bouncing me back.

"Kakuzu probably snagged a limb or two by now," Kisame laughed, "Hidan's gonna be pissed when he hears how I cut you up."

I froze. _Limb or two…_ Kakuzu was ripping Hidan apart… How could I fight knowing that? I felt Kisame's blade cut into my arm. I cried out in agony. Kisame grinned wide, and I fell to the ground.

"Here's an idea, be a good little girl, or die."

The voice was unfamiliar to me. When I looked up, Kisame shrugged, "I'd rather cut you up."

Hidan's P.O.V.

I looked at my arm several yards away. My scythe was now in my left hand, the right no longer attached to me. I charged Kakuzu, my kick sending him through the air once again.

"Damn it, just go the fuck away!" I spat.

"Not yet, we'll soon have a guest. Then we'll see," Kakuzu replied.

I tripped as I charged him, he caught my left arm. My heart stopped, I thought of Hinata. I couldn't win if I had no arms. My body twisted as I kicked him, forcing him to release me. I threw my scythe, severing his arm. He quickly reattached it, laughed at my foolishness.

"You just don't get it, you can't win. Hinata's probably dead, assuming she went to aid the nine-tails."

"You actually brought someone with you?!" I immediately looked at the village, my blood set to boil.

"Yeah, and if they grabbed the nine-tails, he'll want to kill her. An interesting battle, so he claimed," Kakuzu chuckled.

I went to run to the village, but Kakuzu stopped me. I looked to my arm, him, the village, and him again.

"You fucking son of a bitch! Who the hell do you think you are?!" I kicked with more force than I thought I could.

Kakuzu crashed through trees, imprinting into the cliff behind. I didn't wait; I smashed my knee into Kakuzu's face.

Hinata's P.O.V.

"Last chance," Kisame repeated.

"I…won't help… you…" My breath was heavy, my vision blurred. I had lost a lot of blood.

"Give up already," said the woman.

"Hidan…is fighting… to protect…me… I won't just leave with…" I coughed a few times, "I won't leave him…"

I staggered to my feet. _Hidan…I…I don't know if I can fight them…I don't know what to do…_ I looked to the woman. Her dark blue hair was in a bun, and she had made no move to attack me.

"Who…are you?" I asked.

"Konan."

"Well, Konan, Kisame…You'll have to kill me if you want to take me-"

Kisame punched me in my stomach. I fell on top of his arm, trying to catch my breath.

"Can I just kill her now?" he asked.

"She can't fight back. We're leaving," Konan answered.

"Fine," Kisame growled, picking me up.

"I…Hidan… I want… to know… he's safe…" I muttered.

"I'll have Kakuzu… withdraw. Maybe attach Hidan's missing limbs. I'll see you at the rendezvous location, Kisame," Konan said.

Everything went black.

Hidan's P.O.V.

I looked at my severed limbs. My left leg and right arm. As Kakuzu shook his head he gathered them.

"Konan, you are too kind."

"It was her request. She deserves to die knowing she had one last wish, and that we obeyed that."

I registered now that Konan was here too. I realized what she said.

"You killed Hinata? You fucking bitch!" I screamed.

"I did no such thing. Kisame captured her, the plan has finally started. The bait has been set, now the Kyuubi will be Pein's," Konan said.

Kakuzu began to attach my arm, and then he attached my leg. As they turned to leave, I finally rolled over. I had to follow them. I had to save Hinata. I went to move after them, I realized I was stuck.

"Not yet."

I looked at the kid. His black eyes were serious.

"Nice pony tail," I growled.


	14. Akatsuki

Hidan's P.O.V.

Ponytail shook his head at my attempt to again follow Hinata. I shot him a look that should have killed him. He shrugged.

"You need a plan," he said sternly, "you can't just rush off. We should talk with Lady Tsunadae."

"They are goin' to kill her. For that… To get a hold of Naruto. Holder of the Kyuubi. They know that they can bait him with her!" I yelled.

I had never been this angry, but Hinata's own ally would allow her to die. I could kill this kid.

"Well, luckily, Tsunadae was smart enough to expect this…" he said.

"Shikamaru, what the hell do you have planned?" called Naruto.

Hinata's P.O.V.

I woke in the middle of a cave. I recognized Kisame and Konan.

"Hidan was… repaired," Konan said, "You should thank Kakuzu."

I turned to see my previous attacker. I took a step back, and then remembered the two behind me. _I don't want this… I want Hidan… I've never been selfish, how did this happen?_ Kakuzu's fist hit me sending me back. I rolled to my feet, fully defensive. My shoulder throbbed from the slices of Kisame's sword. I felt blood run down my arm.

When I heard my blood hit the ground, I charged Kakuzu. I dodged right as he attacked, spinning and hitting him with the gentle fist. He staggered and I launched into the Eight Trigram 64 Palms. Kisame kicked my from behind, sending me into a recovered Kakuzu. He caught me by the throat, squeezing and causing me to cough.

"Who's that?" said a boy behind Kakuzu.

Kakuzu threw me to the ground. I looked again to the boy. He had orange-ish hair. Next to him stood a boy with dark hair and dark eyes.

"S-Sasuke… you… are with the…" My voice fell.

"Juugo, we've got our orders," he said, "Hinata, you have no idea of what your role here is."

With that, they left. I moved to follow but Kakuzu kicked me towards the opposite wall. With that I saw just how much trouble I was in. I suddenly wished Hidan hadn't followed me, because he would die.

"Kakuzu, let me in!"

Hidan's P.O.V.

Kakuzu looked at me as though I had five arms.

"I'm back. You have what I wanted from the village."

He was dumbstruck. Konan was behind him.

"We are short handed. Welcome back. If you betray us this time, we kill her," Konan said.

"I live for her, not that damned village. And I now know the village," I continued, "Fucking bitches thought they ruled me."

"Hidan.." her voice stopped as Kakuzu went to kick her.

My body tensed. Konan watched my body language.

"Well, let's present the girl to Pein. Hidan, you come with me. Kakuzu, hand him the girl," she said.

Kakuzu threw Hinata at me.

"Hinata, are you…"

"You followed me," she said.

"We belong to the Akatsuki," I apologized.

_For now. I will figure this out._ I remembered Tsunadae's orders: Neutralize the enemy and save Hinata. _How did this go so wrong?_

It was when Pein decided Hinata belonged to him and the Akatsuki that I spoke.

"I want her to be my partner," I said.

"You have a partner," he replied.

"I came back," I said steadily, "to stay with her."

He held my gaze, glancing at Konan. She shrugged, "I'd just agree. He'll get his way eventually."

"After all, Kakuzu just about killed her," Pein noticed.

My heart broke as I watched Hinata struggle to stand. Pein smirked slightly.

"Bring in Kakuzu," he told Konan.

"Don't. Pein, I swear if you let him near her-"

"I could kill her right now. Shut your mouth," he snapped.

Hinata stood still. Her eyes filled with fear. _What the hell have I done? What does Kakuzu have to do with this? Why Hinata?_ My mind raced, my blood raced. My breath was short. I would die for Hinata, even here. If she could escape, I would die.

"Should I finish her?" Kakuzu asked.


	15. The Plan

Hidan's P.O.V.

I waited for Pein's answer. He made no response.

"Leader? She is… a _distraction _to Hidan. Allow me to kill her," Kakuzu chuckled.

"Pein, if Kakuzu even looks at her again, I will destroy his remaining hearts. Seeing that Kakashi Hatake took one out already," I laughed.

"Hinata, you are… heir to Hyuga? Correct?" Konan asked.

"I… I am."

"Pein… we should leave her alive. She could prove useful beyond the nine tails."

"Kakuzu, meet you and Hidan's third partner," Pein said, "You all should make… a decent team."

"You touch her, you die," I spat.

Hinata's P.O.V.

Two weeks of our new… team, and we flowed well enough. When we learned the new mission, I claimed illness. The week after that, my wounds had healed. The mission was in two weeks, and there was no escape from the Akatsuki. Hidan gritted his teeth every meeting, and I stood silently, hoping he had a plan.

"We will have the nine-tails," pein said time and time again, "And we will kill everyone in our way."

I would fight against the Akatsuki, when the time came. For now, I followed Hidan's lead. I took Kakuzu's abuse, and I grew stronger as a fighter. My flexibility tripled. My speed was matching my fellow members. As for my accuracy, I rarely missed.

Hidan's P.O.V.

"We move tomorrow."

I left the meeting with Pein's final words. I grabbed Hinata's hand.

"Tomorrow, we invade. We will not kill, and when the chance arrives, we turn against the Akatsuki, and save the Hidden Leaf Village. We can do this, Hinata. We have to," I told her.

"Right. I knew you had a plan, Hidan!" she said, hugging me.

I held my tongue at her words, because I could speak the thought. People would die, and Hinata would be having to protect Naruto. I couldn't fight Pein, I'd be fighting the rest of the members. More than anything, I wanted to hold Hinata in my arms.

"You two ready," Kakuzu said, "To betray your village?"

"Fuck off, never was mine," I answered.

"Like I have a choice," was Hinata's response.

Author's Note:

Short chapter, sorry! Hope you liked it! Next chapter soon, and the end draws ever near! Thanks for reading so far!


	16. Showdown

Hidan's P.O.V.

As I looked at Hinata I knew my plan had to work. We would stop Pein at that crucial moment. We would start by attacking the leaf by his side, and when he needed us most, we'd turn against him.

"Move."

We sprung into the village as Pein wiped out the village. I heard Pinky's scream for help. I attacked the first group I saw.

"Hidan? You dare betray us?!" Kiba spat.

"I did what it took to protect Hinata," I sighed, slashing at him.

"Parasitic Insect Storm!"

I was covered in Shino's insects. _Hinata… Be careful…._

Hinata's P.O.V.

"Hinata, you too? You dare betray us?!"

"Neji… I… I'm sorry…" I said, charging him.

_We have to make them believe it… No other way…_

I struck him with the thirty-two palms. He knocked me back.

"Hinata, I don't want-"

"You can't stop us. Not now," I yelled, charging again.

Then I heard Sakura gasp, Naruto's name escaping her lips. I looked at Naruto, giving Neji a chance to strike me. I hit the ground and watched as Naruto went for Pein. I sprung up and dashed at Naruto.

Pein trapped Naruto in an instant. I launched into action, attacking the rods holding Naruto down. I felt Pein's attack in an instant. I hit the ground rolling. The plan was in action. I just hoped Hidan would be here soon. I couldn't fight Pein.

"Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists!" I cried as I attacked the rods once more.

Pein's second attack caused me to gasp. I needed Hidan to hurry. The process continued, me attacking the rods, Pein crashing me to the ground. I didn't know what to expect, Hidan still hadn't showed, I had to save Naruto, save the Leaf Village…I just had too.

Hidan's P.O.V.

"Lady Hinata!" I heard someone yell.

I dodged Kiba and ran towards the man's voice. I looked in the direction he did. Hinata lay on the ground, struggling up.

"Hinata! HINATA!" I yelled running to her. How had I been held off so long? If she died…

"Hinata… Run away.." Naruto coughed.

Hinata began to try to pull the rods out of him.

"I…can't… Because… I love.. this village… and I love…have loved you…" Hinata said.

"I said run away…" Naruto said, trying to save her.

"Hinata, I'll take care of Pein. Save Naruto," I said.

"Hidan! Thank… I thought…"

"I will never abandon you," I said, "I love you… I love you more than I love anything, or anyone."

I launched into battle without another word. Pein dodged every attack, until a screeching roar froze us both. I turned to see Naruto… mutate. Hinata lay next to him. I reacted on instinct, scooping her up and getting away from the fray. Naruto attacked Pein. I took Hinata to the safest place I could.

"Is she ok?" I asked as Sakura tried to focus on healing her.

"…She'll be… I'll handle this…" she said.

"Thank you… Sakura," I said.

"Go help Naruto. Prove to us that you care about our Village! About Hinata!" Sakura demanded.

I snapped into reality. I picked up my scythe and dashed off. Naruto stood, facing Pein, Kakuzu, and Kisame. I landed at his side.

"Got yourself in control?"

"Yeah, thanks to Hinata, I'm alive."

"Take Pein, I'll handle the other two. I will protect what Hinata loves, and what I call home," I said.

"Don't die, ex-Akatsuki," Naruto said.

"Worry about yourself, Fox," I replied.

He charged Pein without hesitation, leaving me with Kakuzu and Kisame. I looked at them, a smirk on my face. I had no back up, and the two of them were strong. I knew Kakuzu was going to rip me apart, even without Kisame's help. I had to fight them, though. I had no choice. I charged at Kakuzu, only to have Kisame kick me from behind, right at Kakuzu. I braced for Kakuzu's attack.

"Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists!"

"Tunneling Fang!"

"Insect Pillar Jutsu!"

I hit the ground, instead of Kakuzu's attack.

"You okay Hidan?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata! You… You're injured. Go back, you can't fight," I said.

"No! I will protect you, Hidan. I will risk my life for you."

"Why? I said-"

"Because… Hidan, I love you. Just as much as you love me, and I want you to be safe," Hinata cut me off.

"Hinata…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

Kakuzu appeared behind her. Before he attacked the launched into the Protection of the Sixty-Four Palms. Kiba and Akamaru transformed, spinning into Kakuzu., crushing him with their giant paw.

Shino sent his insects at Kisame, I threw my scythe. Hinata shot a lion shaped chakra at him. Kakuzu grunted, retreating from battle. He headed towards Tsunadae and Sakura.

"Let him go, the Hokage can handle him."

My team focused on Kisame. Hinata stepped forward, attacking him onto the water surface.

"Hinata!" I yelled, knowing Kisame's strength in the water.

Hinata spun quickly, manipulating water as though it were a part of her. Kisame attacked, she blocked.

"Her chakra can't stop him," Kiba said, "so she's using the water."

I looked to see him and Akamaru back to normal.

"Pin him. I will finish this if you do."

Kiba grabbed Kisame's right arm, Akamaru sank his fangs into Kisame's left arm, and Shino's insects grabbed each leg. Hinata launched into the 64 Palms, extending to 128. Then I slashed him with my scythe. I tasted his blood, smiling at my final sacrifice.

"Goodbye."


	17. Fifteen Years Later

Hinata's P.O.V.

"Mama, can me and Yuki go see Uncle?" My son asked.

He had pale eyes and indigo hair. I looked at my daughter, Yuki. Her pale eyes had the unique purple of her father's in them. Though she still wielded the Byakugan. She also had her Father's white hair.

"Your Uncle is very busy. He has his team to train, you know," I told them.

"But Uncle Neji is so cool! And he said he train us some more while you and Papa go to the Sand Village to negotiate with Lord Kazekage," Yuki said.

"Yuki! Inari! You're mother said not now," my husband called, "Besides, Neji is coming here."

"Okay!" my children called.

I looked at my Husband. He hugged me, and I smiled as he kissed my forehead.

"Hidan, it has been so long since we took on the Akatsuki," I sighed.

"Yeah, our kids are genin now," He laughed.

"Maybe I should consider retiring. After the Negotiations, I am the Hyuga head, now."

"Follow your heart, my Angel," Hidan said, "It's never lead you wrong before."

"Fifteen years now," I said, "and they still call our old team heroes, alongside the Hokage."

"That Fox, he really did become Hokage," Hidan laughed.

"Our children have hero parents, and there God father has his hands fool," I laughed, "I guess I could stay a hero awhile longer," I laughed.

Hidan's lips met mine, and Neji arrived at the main house for dinner. I just smiled, as my family was better than I had ever imagined.


End file.
